


Perfect Perfidy

by markschestmole



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markschestmole/pseuds/markschestmole





	1. Chapter 1

You hop out of the cab and walk into the large apartment building after paying the driver, for some reason when you had texted Driver Kim to come pick you up he had responded with a text saying he had orders from Mr.Han and could not pick you up. You were confused since Jumin knew you were visiting your parents’ house and needed a ride but you dismissed it and called a cab, deciding to ask Jumin what had happened while you were gone.

You got into the elevator and scanned the penthouse access card, jabbing the highest level with your thumb, in a hurry to go home and meet Jumin after a long day and share a peaceful glass of wine with your love. The elevator door dinged and opened, serving as the front door of your shared penthouse. Instead of normally announcing your arrival like you normally would, you decided to give him a ‘surprise’ instead. You smirked as you walked in quietly after slipping off your black pumps and placing your handbag on the kitchen counter and walked towards his home study only to find the light wasn’t switched on. You furrowed your brows and walked to the main bedroom, you heard a faint groan as you neared the door and … panting?

You sped up in fear that Jumin was in pain and hurt but a light blush covered your face when the thought of him … relieving himself, crossed your mind. You slowly opened the door and your heart sunk as your hand flew up to stop the gasp that was about the escape from your mouth, you stood there silently, as if you were waiting for the scene before you to just disappear, hoping it was just a trick of your eyes but deep down you knew it was real and that you were torturing yourself as you watched, your soulmate, your lover, your husband, Jumin with another woman in the bed you two had previously shared together.

Your vision blurred as tears filled your eyes, you let out a choked sob on accident when you saw her roll her head back in bliss, the bliss that Jumin was giving her. They both snapped their heads toward you once you had made your presence known.

“Juju, who is she?” the woman under Jumin asked, however, her question was answered with silence.

You stared at Jumin and he stared back, however it was hard to specify his expression because of your crying which blurred everything out so you angrily wiped at your eyes with your sleeves and tried to calm yourself down before looking at him again. He looked shocked and guilty, his mouth hanging open and completely unaware that the girl he was screwing crawled out and was redressing herself, you let out a shaky sigh and closed the door and ran out of their like your life was on the line, because you knew, if he called you, you would break.

You paused for a moment as you looked at the ring on your finger, you scoffed and painfully yanked it off your finger and slammed it down on the kitchen counter, grabbing your handbag and slipping your shoes back on and running into the elevator without a second thought as to where you would go or how you would get there, you jabbed your thumb on the carpark button and watched as the doors closed just as you heard him scream your name.

As soon as the doors closed your legs felt like jelly but you didn’t let yourself collapse, you brought out your phone and texted Zen.

“I’m coming over, sorry”

Instead of waiting for a reply you switched your phone off and tossed it in your bag, you didn’t want Seven tracking you and you didn’t want to be reminded of Jumin if he called or texted you. You knew you couldn’t go to your mothers as you had just visited and assured her everything was fine, you didn’t know where Seven lived, Jaehee was already stressed as is and Yoosung is still in college, much too young to worry about things like this. Besides Zen was a close friend and you trusted him with your life.

When the doors opened to the carpark you spotted Driver Kim and ran over to him banging harshly against his window, he jumped in fright but when he realised it was just you, he rolled the window down.

“I don’t give a flying fuck what Jumin ordered you to do, I need you to take me Zen’s apartment, now”

Driver Kim nodded and started up the car as you hopped in, grateful he ignored however kind of mess you looked like right now. As you sat there in silence you allowed yourself to cry after sliding the partition up, you wished you could forget what happened, what you saw, but your life revolved around him, even this flaming car smelt like him.

Your throat seized up as you cried only allowing a loud gasp to pass through once in a while as your lungs burned for air, your eyes swollen from irritation of you repeatedly wiping them and your legs and fingers quivering the entire duration of the ride.

You were a mess.

You felt the car come to a halt and lowered to partition.

“Thank you for the ride and please, I beg you, do not under any circumstances, tell that fucker Jumin where I am" 

With that, you waved Driver Kim goodbye and stepped out of the car before watching him drive off. You turned around to walk into the building but you were already greeted with a soft hug with who you guessed was Zen. His tight embrace triggered your break down and you leaned against him, melting into his arms and nuzzling your face into his chest to muffle your cries. He stroked your hair silently as he rests his chin on top of your head for a couple of minutes before pulling away to look at you, you really wish he hadn’t.

"We should go inside babe, you can tell me all about it tomorrow ok? Did you eat?”

You nodded your head when in fact you haven’t eaten dinner yet, you had lunch at mums and left hers around 5 because you wanted to eat dinner with Jumin but you didn’t really feel hungry. As Zen led you inside, punching in the passcode for his door, you checked your wrist watch, it was almost 7 and you wanted nothing more than a hot shower and sleep.

You and Zen walked in and you were engulfed with warmth, his home smelt like Zen’s cologne, which wasn’t a surprise since he was the only one who lived here. You slipped your shoes off as Zen walked off and you put your bag down as he came back with a towel and a pile of clothes.

“You can borrow my clothes for now and the shower is just down the hall, I’ll sleep on the couch too” Zen instructed, you thanked him and walked into the bathroom, avoiding the mirror as you stripped down, putting your hair up into a bun and stepped into the shower. 

It felt weird to use another man’s body wash but you were too tired to care. You tried to wash away your painful feelings as much as you could until you noticed your pruned fingers, you shut off the water and dried yourself off, accidentally looking in the mirror, it was still slightly foggy but that couldn’t hide your swollen eyes and tired face, despite feeling fresh after a long shower. You sighed and put the clothes on, ditching the track pants because they were too big and Zen’s shirt was practically a dress which hid his soft boxers that you wore underneath.

You walked out of the bathroom as you took you hair out of its up-do and spotted Zen sitting on the couch drinking a can of beer and reading what looked like a script. A thought crossed your mind as you looked at his beer and are reminded of the clenching pain in your chest and anxious feeling in your stomach, you wanted to know what it felt like to drink your feelings away, find out if you really can forget the pain of today.

Zen had noticed your gaze on his drink as you were standing there for some time, at first when he saw you he had blushed, struggling to keep the beast at bay, but when he saw your face his own expressed one of concern. He got up and walked to the fridge grabbing a can of beer and handing it to you.

“Here have one, you’ll feel more at ease”

You grabbed the can after nodding your head in thanks and took a big gulp, the alcohol burned your throat but you liked it this time around, last time you had alcohol was with Jumin and you were drunk and reckless after three glasses of wine, after that fiasco he had banned you from any alcoholic beverages.

You sat down on the couch silently staring into nothing as Zen read his script, his company more comforting than small talk. The more you drank and the more you sat there in silence your mind began to wander, depressing thoughts filled your head as you tried to think of possible reasons why Jumin would do that to you, you knew that you were just a commoner and he was from a world of elites, the two of you were never meant to be, but you couldn’t figure out where you went wrong or when he started showing signs of malcontent.

You sighed as one drink turned into three and three turned into five, you were too tired to cry over this anymore, your eyes were sore and your throat felt scratchy and the alcohol wasn’t helping. You looked over at Zen as he read his script sometimes mouthing the words, his brows were scrunched up in concentration trying to memorise each word, you leant back as you watched him, he was a refreshing sight for you since he wasn’t an elite, you smiled as you felt your senses dim and the feeling of sleep cloak over you.

Zen checked the time on his phone ignoring all the calls and texts he had gotten from the RFA, it was nearing midnight. He looked over at you and found you asleep with your mouth hanging slightly open and smirked as an idea came to him, he opened the camera app on his phone and snapped a couple photos of you laughing as he did, as soon as he was done he picked you up and plopped you onto the bed.

“Jumin? Your hair looks kinda white”

Zen flicked his eyes back to you in surprise, you had grabbed his hand while half asleep thinking he was Jumin and pulled him into the bed with you.

“Can you sleep with me Jumin? You’re warm and I feel cold” you muttered.

Zens heart ached as you said his name again and sighed in frustration as he let you snuggle up to him, clinging to him like a koala would do to a tree. How did Mista trust find kid he manage to steal you away from him even in your sleep, his bed and his house? He scoffed before looking down at you, your face looked peaceful as you slept on his chest, a stark contrast from a couple hours earlier.

He turned on his side and draped an arm around your waist pulling you close, he knew this wasn’t the right thing to do when you were at your worst, it was obvious something major had happened, but he was going to ask you about it tomorrow and to his defence, you had confused him for Jumin, yanked him into the bed and clung to him like a lost child. Just this once he wanted to hold you close while he had the chance. 

He fell asleep holding you close, trying to shield you away from the horrors of the world even in his sleep.


	2. ~2~

A month had passed since you left Jumin, you weren’t sure what to do with him and your marriage, you kept your phone turned off and asked Zen to keep quiet about residing with him temporarily and he had gladly listened to your request. The two of you lived in peace, almost like a couple, he went to work while you stayed at home cooking and cleaning since it was the least you could do, he came home and you hugged him tight as a greeting, the two of you shared a bed every night and you borrowed a lot of his t-shirts. It was natural for the both of you now to act this way although you freaked out when Zen had told you how you yanked him in bed to sleep with you on the first night, despite him assuring you he was fine with it.

You wanted to deny that you were using Zen as a replacement for Jumin, you missed Jumin, he was your everything, but Jumin decided to walk out of your life just as Zen walked in, it was purely coincidental.

Zen was worried that you didn’t see him as a man anymore or you were just tempting him, he had to run into the shower to help himself so many times because of you,too many times to count, you would grind on him accidentally while you were sleeping and you had constantly walked around in his t-shirts and when you bent down or reached up he couldn't help but look at how sultry you looked although he knew your intentions were innocent. He knew you still loved him.

Zen had gotten a new role and had suggested going out for the night to celebrate, also reasoning that you needed to get out of the house and let loose. You agreed and ended up actually leaving the house to buy a new dress, as soon as you got home you tried it on and looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror.

You had lost enough weight for it to be noticeable but you prayed it was just because you were over analysing yourself and it wasn’t really noticeable, the dress was white and had off shoulder long lace sleeves, the dress itself was plain and ended mid-thigh with a straight neckline to level with the start of your sleeves. It looked good on you and you hoped Zen thought so too, you wanted to look for him since he was taking you out, it would be rude to not put any effort in.

You went to the front door when you had heard it open, going to greet Zen as usual running up and hugging him like you always do.

“Welcome back Zen!” You said as he turned around to close the door, you hugged him from behind and nuzzled your face into his side with the purpose of tickling him in your mind.

Zen laughed and turned around to return the embrace, but he froze when he saw what MC was wearing, her smooth and bare shoulders flicking a switch in his mind with just a mere glance, the dress was short and tight, serving as the last push he needed to take her completely right there.

“M-MC, you look great! But I should go and get uhh changed” Zen somehow managed to spit out as he ran to the bathroom. 

You smiled to yourself as you went to make yourself a cup of tea while you waited for Zen to get ready completely clueless of what was going on behind the bathroom door. Zen cursed at himself in the shower as he reached down to help himself once again with the thought of you in his head, you affected him so much and it infuriated him that you didn’t even realise it.

Once Zen was showered and dressed the two of you then later found yourselves standing outside a club, the outside had a placid feel with few people loitering here and there but you could hear the booming music from the inside, a high contrast with just a wall to divide them. The two of you walked in and sat down, ignoring the sudden blast of hot air and scent of alcohol obnoxiously hanging around you.

You looked to your left and saw Zen already had a beer in hand so you ordered one of your own drinks to help you slacken up, before you knew it Zen had taken your hand when he was sure you both were intoxicated enough to have some fun and took you to the dance floor, he was drunk and so were you and the two of you were dancing together, completely failing to notice someone slip something into your drink and speak urgently into the phone. The two of you moved suggestively against each other, his hands touching you all over with an occasional squeeze and your hands behind you palming him through his jeans. It was like that for a while before the song changed and Zen pulled you back to where you drinks were.

“We should continue that somewhere else MC” he whispered into your ear as he pulled on of your hands forcing you to touch him again “You’ve woken up the beast MC”

You giggled as you drank the last of your drink with your other hand ignoring the slight chemical taste in it. Zen pulled you outside of the club and walked into an alleyway, shoving you against the wall and attacked your neck, it all had happened so quick you didn’t notice how fast the place had emptied and how chilly the air had gotten.

A whimper slipped from your mouth as he sucked hard and let go, admiring the oval shaped hickey he made.

“MC, you have no idea how crazy you drive me, you’re so beautiful at home, I can't ignore a princess like you walking around in nothing but my shirts, it drives me insane” he said as his hand slid up your thigh and pushed your dress all the way up to your hips. You went to move your arms to push him off but you couldn’t control your arms, they felt numb. Panic flared in you and your eyes widened, had your drink been spiked?! You couldn’t be sure right now but that would be the most plausible explanation considering it was a club and that kind of thing happened all the time.

You tried to move you legs but you found that you didn’t have any control over your legs either, meanwhile Zen had continued his assault on you, clearly inebriated to the point of no return, he was acting on complete impulse without a second thought. He moved from your neck and peppered light kisses on your cheek before going for your mouth, the drugs you had inadvertently taken has now taken its full effect on you, you couldn’t move your head away to avoid his kiss or even stand up, you were relying on his tight hold he had on your hips.

Zen had now completely violated your mouth with his tongue and you would be shaking in fear or struggling against him if you had been able to move, you accidentally moaned when you felt one of Zen’s hands slip into your panties, he smirked against your lips before you felt him being ripped off of you and you felt yourself fall forward, a scream about to rip from your mouth since making noises was the only thing you could do, although a familiar black haired man caught your fall and stopped your scream.

Your heart dropped when you realised it was Jumin, he had caught you wasting your life away at some club and had witnessed you in your weakest state and to top it all off, he hated Zen and here you were letting him get intimate with you.

“Let’s go home princess” Jumin said as he fixed your clothing up, threw his coat over you and then threw you over his shoulder walking back to his limo. Jumin lightly set you down on the seat and then climbed in himself, telling driver kim to go to the penthouse as quick as he can.

Jumin stared at your unmoving body, his hands fiddling with each other, you couldn’t help but remember how those hands touched another woman the way he was only supposed to touch you, that same hand with a ring on it touched another woman when he had promised to be yours. You felt tears drip from your eyes and roll down your cheeks but you couldn’t move to wipe them off

Your eyes shot up when you felt a thumb swiping your tears away, your stomach churned in disgust and hate before you willed your tongue to project your thoughts.

“Don’t touch me with your defiled and tainted skin, Jumin” you spat, relief sweeping over you when his eyes widened and soft hand disappeared.


	3. ~3~

Once you and Jumin were inside the penthouse the effect of the drugs had almost completely worn off, although you did stagger from time to time, you walked over to the kitchen eager to get a cool drink of water as you saw Jumin dialing a number on his phone.

“Why on earth did you go to such lengths?”

You overheard Jumin’s conversation from the kitchen and decided to listen.

“I specifically said, keep an eye out for her and make sure she’s safe!” Jumin yelled, who ever he was talking to definitely did something terrible.

“At what point in time, may I ask, was drugging her allowed? I asked for her to be brought back to me safe, why is it that a security company does not understand the meaning of safe!”

Your eyes widened, this conversation was about you and how you had apparently been drugged by Jumin’s security. You watched as he ran a hand through his soft black hair and dropped his phone on the kitchen counter, his movements were smooth and elegant, something you missed about him. You put your empty glass in the sink and found yourself craving a hot bath, you remembered Jumin owned a spa bath so you decided to use it then get your ass out of this hell hole.

You didn't know where Jumin had gone, but as long as he wasn't in the way you were fine, you made your way to the bathroom and filled up the bath, pouring in random soaps that smelt good to soothe your growing headache, once it was filled up you had stripped down and stepped in. There was a small hand towel which you had found and used it as a pillow for your head, your mind began to drift, you hadn't been there in ages and it seems so long ago that you used to call this place your home. 

Your muscles relaxed until you decided that you needed to get out of here, you had drank too much and you could feel your energy slipping away with the need to sleep growing stronger. You drained the bath and wrapped a towel around yourself, hoping your belongings were still in their previous place.

You walked into the bedroom and checked your drawers, thanking the lord that your stuff was still here. You hurriedly slipped some clothes on and made your way to the bedroom door, but Jumin was standing outside leaning against the wall.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He questioned

“I'm going home, Jumin” You said as you tried to walk past but he stepped in front of you.

“I just got you back and you're trying to run away from me? I'm not going to let you leave”

“What? You haven’t gotten me back, I just happen to be in your house due to some circumstances”

“No, you are back and i'm not going to let you leave again, one whole month and i haven't seen or heard from you” Jumin said quietly as he neared you causing you to back up as well.

“Please let me go, I don't want to be here”

“I don’t care MC, you’re mine”

Your eyes widened as you looked up at Jumin, his face had darkened and his eyes were staring into yours, you knew he could get possessive but not this much. You glanced behind you and saw the bed right behind you, you couldn't back away anymore and he was less than 5 centimetres away from you.

Jumin grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him, fear travelled through your nerves, but you were comforted by his close proximity. As he looked at you and you looked at him you noticed how his mouth drooped and his eyes had slight bags under them, you scoffed, he did this to himself. You felt his hand leave your chin before both his hands rest on your shoulders, he frowned.

“You lost weight, have you not been taking care of yourself?”

You stayed silent, he was always like this, somehow he noticed everything around him and wouldn't hold back to fix it.   
Suddenly the hands that were on your shoulders shoved you down harshly onto the bed, but you brought your legs up and shoved your knee into his stomach, he rolled off you and you took that opportunity to run out, you quickly grabbed your belongings but you were suddenly tackled to the ground causing everything to spill all over the cold tile, including you.

“You’re not going to leave me MC”

“As if I would fucking listen to your cheating ass” you said as you tried to wiggle out from under him.

“Have you fallen in love with Zen? Is that what it is?”

You were shocked into silence, how dare he accuse you of falling in love with someone else when you had seen with you own eyes that he seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

“Jumin, you have no right to say that to me right now and even if i was in love with him can you blame me? I saw your dick in some other bitch and you think you can question me on who I love? I’ve never hated someone as much as you”.

You feel Jumin freeze above you making you feel as if you have crossed an imaginary boundary but you didn’t care how he felt since it didn't seem he cared about you and your own feelings. You flipped onto your back and looked up at his face, something wet fell on your cheek and brushed his hanging hair away so you could look him in the eyes. Jumin was crying, you weren't sure whether to comfort him or leave so you just lay there waiting for something to happen.

“Tell me you didn't mean that MC” Jumin said as he looked up at you with watery eyes.

“Tell me that you don't hate me, please” He pleaded once again.

“Are you kidding? Why would I not hate you right now, I hate you so much, I wish I nev-”

Your head cracked to the side with a sting in your left cheek, an iron taste spread over your tongue, Jumin had slapped you and made you bleed. You spat the blood out onto floor before you were about to shove him off but he got up himself and backed away.

“MC, i’m so sorry, please just stay with me, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry my darl- i just don't know what to do anymore, please ju-”

You got up from the floor and slapped him back, you didn't say or do anything to let him know what was going on in your mind. Jumin looked at the floor not daring to look you in the eye, he didn't even look up as you walked away into the bedroom so you could get rid of your blood stained shirt.

You quickly put on on of your old sweatshirts and left, checking your back pocket for your phone you walked out of the bedroom but ran into Jumin again.

“MC please i’m so sorry” he fell to his knees in front of you “I can explain myself, please give me some time, you know I don’t know how to deal with these emotions, please i’m begging you, you're the best thing to ever happen to me, i can't let you leave.”

You pushed him off of you and sped out of there, his footsteps not far behind.

“Jumin leave me alone, i need some time to think” you started to let your tears fall, you were so used to Jumin being strong and resilient, it hurt to see him like this, he was kneeling in front of you again with swollen eyes, tears rolling down his face and his hair stuck to his forehead, although you knew you didn't look any better. 

The both of you stayed there like that until the elevator doors opened behind you, you wiped your eyes and turned around to see the sight of V. The sight of him was like seeing the first ray of sunshine after three days of hurricanes.

You turned around and glanced at Jumin before asking V “Please take me away from here”.


	4. ~4~

V sat you down in his living room and went to grab a cup of chamomile tea, it was obvious he was suggesting you needed to calm down quickly as he stepped around you like you were the last of your kind. 

“I’ve known Jumin for a very long time and trust me when i tell you he is an extreme pushover and a blithering idiot when it comes to his emotions… which is why i think you should hear him out or if you don’t want to see him you can just listen to me” V starts off while stirring your tea, you nod your head, encouraging him to continue with his explanation, it was much better than having to be in the same vicinity as Jumin, he was already right about that so maybe he had a couple other points he was right about.

“You already know that he isn’t good with his emotions and how to handle them and in this case Jumin is capable of doing some extremely stupid things” He handed your tea while examining your face for any give aways of what you were thinking “From what Jumin told me, he was threatened, it’s actually a stupid reason but we both have to remember this is Jumin we are talking about, he was told that if he didn't have sex with the woman then she would do something to Elizabeth or even you to make him regret his decision”

Your jaw dropped “but I heard him moaning, I was there!”

“MC, he was having sex, of course he would moan..”

You blushed “right..but who is this woman? Why would she blackmail him? Is he really that dense to believe those threats?”

“The woman was just a random, one he has never seen before, he says, but she has been fired since so you don't need to worry about that, Elizabeth to him is equally as important as you to him, she was a gift given to him from Rika with special meaning but you are quickly gaining a higher place in his heart, after all Elizabeth is just a cat”

You shook your head, how could Jumin be so stupid? You didn't understand how his mind worked, he was so indifferent yet when given the opportunity he was the most emotional person you knew, you knew he was improving with help from you and you were beginning to second guess your decision to leave him. You loved him, you were sure about that otherwise you would have left him without a second thought.

“V, I think i need to go home and sleep on this, I love Jumin, I really do, but i'm still hurt..”

He nodded his head and walked with you out of his house and into his car. The car ride was silent as V drove you back home also known as Zen house, Zen had been unbelievably kind to you and you wondered what you were going to say to him when you left, it was inevitable you were going to leave however you just weren't sure when. 

V parked his car in front of Zen’s apartment and looked at you before saying “I hope you plan on returning to him soon, he does have a company to run after all and he can’t do it without his loved one’s emotional support”

You nodded your head and got out to walk to Zens apartment door, you lightly knocked after you heard the TV from outside and the door opened to Zen without a shirt and hair out, a bottle of wine in his left hand.

“You’re home MC, where were you?”

You walked in as he stepped aside to let you in, you hadn’t forgotten the other tragic night when you had thought Zen drugged you but it was actually on of Jumin’s stupid security guards, despite that, you had preferred to stay away from him tonight and relax, maybe even a little drink would help you ease up, you thought as you eyed the bottle in Zens hand.

“I was just doing stuff Zen, why are you drinking?”

He was silent before he dropped to his knees in front of you “MC, MC please forgive me, I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight, i dont know what happened, why didnt you tell me to stop? I would have stopped right away, I respect you MC, so so much, please forgive me” 

You knelt down in front of him, wiped his tears away and smiled “Zen, I could never be mad at you, you’ve helped me so much I can't even begin to imagine how much i owe you, and don't worry about what happened the other night, it's been solved..” You looked away from his concerned eyes and down to his wine bottle, you knew it was a bad idea because you couldn't handle a lot of alcohol yet for some reason you had thought you were invincible, what was the worst that coud happen?

You swiped the bottle from Zens hand and downed half of what was left, Zen continued to stare at you before asking you to stop.

“MC, I dont think it’s a good idea for you to drink”

“Why not? You’re drinking and you're good at handling alcohol and you managed to get yourself drunk, I need to relax so i'm going to drink”

Zen laughed and flopped down onto his butt, he couldn't argue with you so he just decided to be with you, all of his common sense rendered missing.

Both of you had conversed while drunk, talking about anything that came into your minds and somewhere along the way you had moved to the couch and the proximity between the two of you decreased rapidly.

Zen was the first one to make a move, he lightly touched his lips to yours and you let him, he made you feel nice so you let him, he made you feel wanted, so you let him. His lips moved and pressed against yours urging for you to participate as he slowly pushed against you until you lay flat on the couch however you still didn't move your lips so he moved to your neck, his hair tickling you and his soft lips exciting your nerves.

“MC, how are you so oblivious?” Zen muttered as he worked his way down your chest until he reached your shirt, he slowly reached up and thumbed your nipples through your shirt developing a soft mewl to come from you, Zen grinded against you making his arousal further known and wanting you continue making soft noises for him. You felt excited and extremely turned on to notice what you were doing until he dropped his head into your neck and ground into your core with his growing tent so intensely that you both moaned loud enough to wake up the neighbours and loud enough that you managed to regain your senses, despite how intoxicated you were.

“Zen, please, I-”  
“I love it when you say my name you know, with you under me and aroused because of me is the best scene i've ever experienced”

You furrowed your eyebrows, what was this buffoon talking about?

“Zen, you have to listen to m-”

“Fuck, i want to hear you scream my name so bad”

You let out an aggressive sigh and pushed him off of you so you were straddling him.

“Zen, I'm going back to Jumin”

He looked at you, not a flicker of emotion passed over his gorgeous sculpted face although his mouth had managed to move.

“What?”


	5. ~5~

You let out an aggressive sigh and pushed him off of you so you were straddling him.

“Zen, I'm going back to Jumin”

He looked at you, not a flicker of emotion passed over his gorgeous sculpted face although his mouth had managed to move.

“What?”

You looked down at Zen, his face looked innocent and ...hurt. You shook your head, what were you thinking? Jumin had fucked another woman, physically tried to restrain you and even hit you, you couldn’t go back to him. 

“Zen, I..I dont know who I love anymore, I spent so much of my time with Jimin, so many memories that I don’t want to just become...memories, I can’t even begin to imagine how Jumin will deal with this, he owns a fucking company Zen and I can't just jeopardise that, all of his employees? What about them? Jumin is emotionally unstable and a powerful one too”

You blinked the tears out of your eyes and didn't dare peek at Zens face, you wanted to tell him everything you were feeling without his facial expressions making you second guess yourself.

“But you, I dont know what you’re doing to me Zen, I feel so alive with you and I know that I don't have to step carefully around you, I shouldn't even be comparing you two”  
You looked up at Zen finally and connected visions, blurred eyesight and blurred feelings yet despite them, you felt Zen’s sorrow, the sinking feeling of the torso and the turmoil of the mind.

“MC, I’ve loved you ever since you joined the RFA, but you chose him, it was wrong for me to wait for you, I should have moved on when you and Jumin were official, but I was selfish and decided to wait for my chance to snatch you away and because of my faults, I will let you choose, take your time because that is all you’ll need for a decision like this, I will always love you no matter what”

Your stomach clenched and you fell into Zens shoulder as you cried, Jumin was unstable and clearly unhealthy for you, but you didn't want to change who your heart belonged too, you didn’t want to experience a change as drastic as this and you didn't want to be the cause of anyone's pain. Zen, still laying on the couch stroked your back until you're crying reduced to hiccuping, you did not deserve him and he must know it, yet he still wanted to stay by your side even though the amount of pain you’ve caused him is insurmountable. 

Your small frame curled into Zen as you fell asleep, your dreams filled with silver hair and red string.

The next day you had woken up in white bed sheets, you remembered the events of yesterday and internally cringed, you were the biggest bitch. You turned your head to the left and found Zen staring at you, his gaze was intense, almost as if he was looking through you and invading your darkest thoughts, analysing every facial movement and thought that crossed your mind. His hand raised and stroked your cheek, moving down to your chin and then softly skimming your lips.

You continued to look at him, but he wasn't looking through you anymore, he was scanning your face, trying to remember each and every feature that was yours. 

“I don’t want you to leave me MC”

He looked at your eyes again, not at you, but at your eyes, treating them like they weren’t a part of you.

“You’re so beautiful MC, I promise to show you off the the world, I promise to work hard for you, I promise to always consider your feelings, I promise to-”

You put your finger on his lips and got up off the bed and reached for your phone, Zen remained silent and stared at your back, wondering what you were about to do.

Your finger hovered over the call button, you weren’t sure of your own feelings, but then again you had some sense of clarity. You pressed call and the phone rang.

“Jumin, can we speak please? I want to talk to you about the future for our relationship? Ok I’ll meet you there, Is 10am ok? Ok bye”

You put your phone down on the dresser and turned around to look at Zen’s face, he was clearly hurt, his downturned eyebrows and quivering lips, yet he didn't say a word.

After a quick shower and change of clothes you walked out of Zen’s apartment, you couldn’t say goodbye because he was nowhere to be found and you couldn’t bring yourself to go and look for him. There was a car waiting for you outside and stepped in, on your way to meet Jumin at the local cafe, it was a quiet ride, but your mind was not quiet, you questioned whether to ask the driver to turn around although you knew you had to go through with this, so you didn’t.

The driver announced your arrival and you stepped out, immediately spotting Jumin and his sombre face, you walked up to him and his face had brightened.

“MC, I missed you”

“I missed you too Jumin” You sat down across from him, with his knees touching yours under the table. “I need to get this over and done with so, Jumin, will you please see a therapist? I know it may be a little confronting for you, and maybe even embarrassing, but you really do need it”

“Is that all you came to say?” Jumin asked, his head was downcast and his fringe flopped in front of his face.

“Actually no, I have one more thing to say, I want to end our relationship here” You saw his face fly up and his hand shoot out the grab your wrist, he yanked you up and pulled you around the corner and slammed you against the wall, no one could see the two of you from there.

“Tell me you don't mean that MC, Please tell me you don't mean that” His grip on your wrist tightened and his other hand gripped your waist, you winced.

“Jumin let me go”

“MC tell me that you don’t mean that, you’re mine, you can only look at me, I love you and you’re supposed to love me”

“Jumin let me go, you don’t love me, you’re just attached to me, maybe you did love me before, but now? You’re fucking obsessed. Now let me go Jumin”

You pushed and shoved with your free hand but he wouldn’t give up.

“MC don’t do this” He was crying now “I don’t want you to leave me, I’ve missed you so much, you’re the only person I think about, please MC I’m so sorry for everything I did, I swear I love you, you’re the only one”

“Jumin stop this! I’m not the right woman for you, you have to move on and forget about me, see a therapist and find someone who will give you more love than I already have, you’ve taken a toll on me too, you’re not the only one suffering, let me go”

His grip had weakened and he fell to the floor on his knees, you knelt down and looked at him.

“I will always be here as a friend Jumin, don’t let this convince you you’re alone in this world because you’re not, your father, Yoosung, Seven, V, Jaehee and Zen love you very much too and will always be there for you when you're down, please understand that you can’t rely on one person, I don’t hate you Jumin and I never will, you were my first love but I have to do what’s best for me” You got up and walked away until a small voice was heard behind you.

“Thank you MC, I’ll listen to you, but I refuse to move on, you are the one who I gave my heart too and I want you too keep it, please don’t return such a dear gift, maybe there is a slim chance I will be able to move on but until then, I will always love you”

You bit your lip, you would feel a lot better if he had agreed to move on but nothing can always go your way, you waved at Jumin and sat in the car, the ache behind your eyeballs finally relaxed as tears fell from down your face, it felt like leaving your past lifetime as you drove away from Jumin, but you knew he had to get better and that continuing the relationship wouldn’t push him to realise the measure of his faults, he wasn’t healthy for you and you weren’t healthy for him.

You arrived back at Zen’s apartment and entered, there was not a single light on as you stepped in and not single sound to be heard.

“Zen? Where are you? Are you home?”

You furrowed your brows and switched the light on, he hasn’t mentioned his going anywhere so he should have been home. You walked into the living and saw him sitting on the floor against the couch, his knees were pressed against his chest and several beer cans were littered around him. How much had he drank? You were only gone for a short while.

You walked up to him and touched his shoulder, “Zen, it’s me, are you feeling alright? Why were all the lights off?”

Zen looked up at you with red eyes.

“MC? I thought you were going to leave me, I love you so much MC” Zen pulled you into an embrace and wrapped his arms around you, his nose finding it’s place in your neck.

“I left Jumin”

Zen looked up at you, for a while he expressed surprise, but then his eyes flicked down to your lips and his breathing had quickened. You reached up and stroked his hair as the both of you gravitated towards each other, the distance between your lips decreasing.

As soon as the both of you had joined together, Zen picked you up and transferred you to the bedroom, he separated from you and looked down.

“I won't do anything with you tonight, I don’t want to make you feel guilty”

You smiled softly and pulled him down for another kiss, it was soft and slow, his wandering hands adding to the pleasure. 

You let go and said “Zen, thank you for always thinking of me” He smiled and lay next to you “Don't you think a nap midday is suitable for this situation?” You laughed and curled into him, he was warm and firm, almost like your protector.

“Thank you MC” were the last words you heard before you fell asleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few weeks had passed and in that time you had logged back into the messenger, Jumin had sent all of your belongings to your new address - which was Zen’s apartment and had decided to become a foley artist for Zens agency. Your career choice was random, however it was fun and came with no regrets. 

“Zennnn” you whined “stop stealing my hair ties! Get your own!” 

Zen laughed as he took out his hair tie and walked behind you, his hands beginning to gather your hair into a ponytail. You watched in the mirror with your face graced with a small smile, Zen was always gentle with you, whether it be in bed, tying your hair, feeding you, walking with you, driving in the car with you and talking to you. His thoughtfulness never ceased to take you by surprise, he had memorised your usual restaurant order, your coffee preference and even your menstrual cycle - but that was a given since it was Zen after all, and his stamina was above average as well as something else. 

Zen leant down and smelt your hair before slowly moving down to your neck, you moved to the side and closed your eyes in bliss. His soft lips lingering over your sensitive neck felt surreal and erupted tingles throughout your body.

“Zen, we can’t miss our dinner booking”

“I already cancelled”

Despite the vibrations of his voice and the heat of his breath on your neck your eyes flew open and you turned around.

“But Zennyyy, what are we meant to do on date night?”

Your pout made him laugh, which then made you frown

“MC, I hope we can reschedule for next week but I had wanted to spend the night with you is that ok?”

He walked forward and circled his arms around your waist with his head resting on your chin. The smell of Zens chest was what you associated with home now and you’d never been happier.

“I guess that's ok, what are we gonna do though? Did you have anything special in mind?”

Zens hand had slipped from your waist to your lower back while his other hand circled around your neck with his thumb pushing your chin upwards. As you met his eye his gaze was focused and hard on you, as if analysing every little thing on your face. His lips came crashing down on your own and he backed you against the sink, he had wasted no time in letting his tongue roam around in your mouth, clashing with your teeth and tongue. It was hard to keep up with his sharp movements but he didn't seem to notice your struggle and kept on going until he moved down to your neck.

“Z-Zen, no marks on the neck I-I have work”

Zen looked up at you and smirked.

“Should we take this to the bed then MC?”


	6. ~6~

The next morning Zen had said something about needing to shoot a scene with the sunrise so he had already left with kiss on your cheek and a squeeze to your hip. Your phone pinged and you flung your arm over to the bedside table and grabbed your phone. 

Seven had sent you a link.

You opened the link and you froze, it was you against the sink with the most sinful expression as Zens face was nuzzled into your neck. You knew you shouldn’t have but you scrolled to the bottom of the article and read the comments, they weren't nice. There were comments from men who thought it would be okay to say how ‘good’ you looked and what they would do to you and some other girls had just downright insulted you, calling you a slut. WIth blurry eyes you went back to the messenger and read the message from seven

‘MC, how are you doing? Please don’t feel bad for this, it wasn’t your fault’

‘Jumin said he would ask the publishers to take it down and ask the other big agencies to withdraw from spreading the gossip’

You sighed in relief and typed back.

‘Hey Seven, I’m fine although I am wondering how they managed to get to the bathroom window. Tell Jumin I said thank you and thank you for telling me about it’

Seven soon replied ‘It’s no worries MC, but you should probably call Jumin and thank him yourself, he’s losing his mind because he hasn’t seen or heard from you in nearly a month’

You frowned, he was the one who was never online. Your train of thought was interrupted when your phone vibrated in your hands and Zens face appeared on your screen, you answered the phone with a cautious ‘hello’.

“MC, MC, are you alright? Seven sent me an article, did he send it to you too??”

“Zen, I’m fine and yes he did, I'm a little shocked but otherwise I’m fine. Are you alright? It sounds quite noisy over there, and you’re panting”

“I'm just...hiding from paparazzi...is all...and trying to get home to you as quick as possible” he said in between large breaths.

“Zen, I’m fine please take your time, I don’t want you to get hurt or in any trouble while this is happening”

“Okay MC, stay put I’m coming soon” He hung up the phone after.

Not longer than 5 minutes and there was a knock on the door, Zen must’ve really been rushing you thought as you slipped on a silk pyjama dress and walked to the front door, however you weren’t expecting a stranger to pounce on you.

Almost immediately a blindfold was wrapped around your eyes while you were winded and disoriented after you fell hard onto the floor. The man’s body lay atop yours and you felt his hand fondling you through your dress.

“You must be such a good girl, look at what you’re wearing” his hand slipped up your dress “Not even any underwear, good God Zen is a lucky man”

You cursed in your mind for not taking any precautions, your blindfold had become wet with tears and you began to grow tired from trying to get him off of you. His cold fingers were nearing closer to your core and you would’ve screamed if it wasn’t for his hand on your mouth, you would’ve scratched his eyeballs out if it weren’t for his knees painfully resting on your wrists. You were helpless.

You cringed and clenched your teeth hard when his finger entered you dry, this couldn’t be happening, there was always meant to be hero to come at the right moment, this could not be happening to you. Where was Zen? Were you still even in the house? You weren’t sure anymore. He painfully added another finger and you began to squirm again before you felt him being ripped off of you. You quickly got up and ripped your blindfold off and backed away into the corner of the living room, slow sobs making its way through your throat. 

There was Jumin beating the other guy to a pulp, you realised you had to stop him otherwise there would be a high chance he might actually die.

“Jumin! Jumin stop! Thats enough he might die!” you yanked his body back and held him there as he took his time to calm down. Once he was calm he turned around and looked over your body, checking to see if you were hurt. 

“MC are you alright? I’m so sorry this happened to you”  
Your heart beat slowed and your knees felt weak, everything had taken a turn for the worst and Zen wasn’t here. You didn’t trust yourself to be with Jumin, you knew Zen wouldn’t like this. Sob after sob and tear after tear soon came and left without hesitance, you couldn’t stop it. Jumin had embraced you while you cried but did nothing more other than say “I'll always have a shoulder for you MC”.

A while after your crying had reduced to hiccups and you sat at the kitchen table silently with Jumin observing Zen had burst through the door, almost hitting the unconscious man who still lay on the floor.

Zen, completely ignoring Jumin, ran to you in an instant.

“MC, I’m so sorry, I promised to be here but the crowd got so bad I had to take refuge”

“You’re lucky I was here, some random man was here and decided he could have his way with her” Jumin said from afar.

What looked like Zen finally taking notice of Jumin on the couch and the man on the floor, he flew into panic mode.

“Oh fuck MC are you ok? What am I saying of course you’re not? Wait, he violated you?! What the fuck, I’m going to kill him”

“Zen stop, no, it's over, there's nothing you can do now”

Zen visibly calmed down and looked at you before asking

“How far did he go?”

You looked down at your hands in your lap, tearing up again

“J-just his fingers, his f-fingers”

Zen ran a hand through his hair, turned around and left the house, the loss of contact causing you to close into yourself, you felt dirty, you were exactly what the accusations said, a slut.

“You’re not a slut MC”

Your head snapped up to look at Jumin, he was still able to read you like a picture book.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“I know what you’re thinking, you really think after all those years together I would forget who you are and how you act?”

You said nothing so he continued.

“I did what you told me, I went and saw a therapist. I still thought of you every single day and I still do, your face is what I see when I close my eyes at night”

“Jumin I - you -”

He cut you off and continued as he walked forward.

“I don’t like seeing Zen touching what used to be mine, I still consider you to be mine but I know I’m not yours anymore. Each time I come home, I imagine your laughs, your light footsteps” he neared your seat and leant to you ear “I still remember you moaning my name, screaming for me”

You leant back in shock

“Jumin you still cheated, you still hit me, you even tried to physically keep me with you. I’m glad you’re seeing a therapist but you need to move on, stop tormenting me like this. Is this what you plan to do everytime you see me? Just stop!”

You got up from the bar stool and walked off until he grabbed your wrist, preventing you from walking away.

“I’m sorry, I do still love you dearly. Elizabeth the 3rd misses you, I miss you”

You were about to yank your hand away until he started speaking again

“I’ve come to terms with our relationship and I just wanted to tell you that I respect you, if being friends is what makes you happy then I’ll gladly do so, if me disappearing off the face of the earth will make you happy then i’ll gladly do so, but if you choose to be friends then please come visit, I really do believe Elizabeth misses you”

You smiled and he let go of your hand.

“I’m fine with being friends Jumin and I really think you should go home now”

He had nodded and left the house with a small smile on his face. You on the other hand walked into the bedroom and cried. Zen had most likely left you because you were tainted, there was nothing you could do about, there was nothing he could do about it so he probably decided to just leave. You had fallen asleep after an extremely hot shower with an extreme amount of soap and harsh scrubbing with your mind plagued with similar dreams and thoughts.

A light shake on your shoulder roused you from your sleep and you looked up to see Zen hovering over you. You instantly got up and threw your arms around his neck.

“I thought you had left me Zen, dont ever do that again” you managed to say through muffled cries.

“I’m sorry MC, I most definitely wasn’t angry at you. I was angry at myself for not being there in time to save you, I’m so sorry for putting you through a situation like that” Zen was crying with you now too “I’ll never ever leave MC, no matter what happens. I love you”

“I love you too Zen, I’m sorry for letting someone else touch my like that. I love only you please remember that”

“MC you shouldn’t be saying sorry, it wasn’t your fault. It was mine”

You pulled away and looked into his tear filled eyes

“Zen. Listen to me. It was not your fault. I love you. Don’t blame yourself”

He nodded and the two of you embraced each other again, leaning against each other. You had never felt more happy, more content and more purposeful. It felt perfect as the two of you lay in each other's arms. It felt as if nothing bad ever happened. It felt as if you’ve known him your whole life. It felt perfectly normal to be in his arms after everything that’s happened.

It was the perfect perfidy that got you here after all.


End file.
